


Make Him Jealous

by gaycoupletrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winhestrer, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, No Smut, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sam Winchister/You, Violence, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycoupletrash/pseuds/gaycoupletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in love with Sam, but won’t tell him. Dean decides to help her make him jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sam x reader! I’m more of a Dean girl and i hope it doesn’t suck. Requests are OPEN!

  You were lying on your bed reading a book about all kinds pagan gods. You've been a hunter for awhile now. Maybe two years. The reason you became a hunter was the death of your best friend from college. Two vampires killed her. You had no idea how you managed to escape but you swore you would find who did it and kill them yourself. And so you did. You started researching, you found every way possible to kill a vamp. And maybe it was you luck, but you did it. You killed the bastards. Then you started hunting other things.  
  A few months after that you were on a demon hunt and you almost died. But fortunately, the Winchesters themselves were on the same hunt as you and saved your ass. You’ve been hunting with them since then. You and Dean have become very close, you could talk to him about everything. Even about the massive crush you had on his little brother. Sam was so kind and careful, and those eye of his that changed their color all the time. From hazel to green, then blue and then green again. And his smile, god, his smile. With those dimples, he was so adorable. Not to mention his body. He was so tall, and those strong arms. Who wouldn’t feel safe in his arms? Yeah, well, maybe it wasn’t just a crush. Alright, alright, you were head over heels in love with him. But you could never tell him. It would ruin your friendship. Dean always told you to be brave and tell his younger brother how you felt but you just couldn’t.  
  There was a light knock on your door.  
 “Come in,” you said, not bothering to look away from the book.  
 “Hey, (Y/N), how you doin’?” it was Dean. You lifted your head to look at him.  
 “Hi, ‘m good. Just reading about those pagans.”  
 “Don’t you want to take a break? I mean you’ve been reading this book all day, you must be bored as hell,” he smirked.  
 “Well, no, it is actually interesting,” you said putting the book on the bed, “What’s up?”  
 “Oh, nothing, just wanted to see you,” the smirk never leaving his face.  
 “Dean, what do you want?” you knew him too well.  
 “OK, you got me. Here it is, you need to talk to Sammy,” he said sitting on your bed.  
 “Dean, I-”  
 “No, (Y/N), listen! You have to tell him!”  
 “Why so, Dean? So it could get all awkward between us? No, thanks!”  
 “OK, then. Let me prove you that you’re wrong. Let’s pretend we’re a couple for just a week. I give him just a week and he’ll give in.”  
 “Dean, that’s insane!”  
 “Please, (Y/N)! I can’t stand the tension anymore! You two are like stubborn kids! Please, just a week,” oh, he was your best friend, you could say ‘no’ to him.  
 “Dammit, Winchester. Good, a week, just to prove you that YOU are wrong.”  
 “If he doesn’t give in in the next 7 days, I’m gonna ‘break your heart’ by ‘cheating on you’. And after that he’ll be all yours, I promise you!”he grinned. “It’s gonna be so much fun!” you laughed.  
 “So, when we gonna start?”you asked.  
 “Right now!” Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you out of your room.  
 “What-” you gasped.  
 “Just do what I say. He’s in the library,” he said while dragging you down the corridor. “I’m gonna put you against the wall and do my job. What I need from you is slight moans of pleasure.”  
 “What?!” you hissed and stopped walking. “I can’t do that!”  
 “Oh, sweetheart, of course you can. Just a moan,” he smirked.  
 “No, sorry, I can’t do it, Dean.”  
 “What’s going on with you two?” you heard a gruff voice. Sam. Great.  
  Sam looked at you and you felt your whole face reddening.  
 “If you just had listened to me,” Dean whispered in your ear and you looked at him angrily.  
 “Hey, is there a problem?” Sam asked again. Then Dean wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled closer to him.  
 “No, no, everything’s just fine,” a smile plastered on his face.  
  Sam’s eye widened. Wait. Is he jealous for real? No, it’s just the surprise, right?  
 “Uhm.. so, are you two…?”  
 “Heh, (Y/N) didn’t want to tell you yet, but yes. Yes, we are,” Dean kissed your forehead.  
 “I see.”  
  You turned around and buried your red face in Dean’s shoulder. That’s why you couldn’t see how hurt Sam looked. All you wanted was to run to your room and never go out again.

  Three days. Three days and still nothing. You knew that Sam didn’t feel the same but Dean wouldn’t stop giving you hope. You got more relaxed, you even made out once, but Sam didn’t do anything. You just needed this week to end.

  It was the 7th day already. You left Dean’s room (you played a couple, you had to share a room) and walked into the kitchen where the two boys were.  
 “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Dean said handing you a mug of coffee.  
 “Good morning, handsome,” you took the mug and pecked his lips, then turned to Sam, “Good morning, Sammy.”  
 “Yeah, morning,” he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.  
  Dean pulled you to him and whispered low, “It’s time, baby.”  
 “Guys, I’ll go do the laundry,” you said but Dean pulled your hand.  
 “No, baby, I’ll do it.”  
 “Dean, I can do it myself, thanks.”  
 “But-”  
 “Dean! Why don’t you do a little research? We haven’t done any job in a whole week,” you left the kitchen and went straight to Dean’s room to ‘take the dirty clothes’.  
  There it was. The blue shirt. You could see the red lipstick stains on the collar. It smelled like one of you your old perfumes that you didn’t like and didn’t use. You were nervous. You were a good actress but what if you screwed up? You prepared yourself and your eyes started watering. You thought about everyone you’ve ever lost and the tears started rolling down your face. You took a deep breath and left the room. You went into the kitchen and held the shirt up so the both of them could see the stains.  
 “How could you do this to me?” you whispered, tears streaming down your flushed cheeks.  
 “Babe, I can explain,-” Dean started but you cut him off.  
 “Explain? So that’s why you didn’t wanted me to do the laundry. YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, DEAN WINCHESTER! I knew it was a mistake, I knew you wou-”  you were cut off by a loud punch.  
  Before you could react Sam was on top of Dean throwing punches. You yelped.  
 “You, son of a bitch! You knew it! I told you! And you still started dating her!” he wasn’t about stop.  
 “Sam!” you yelled but nothing stopped him. Your tears were real this time. Sam was beating Dean up because of you!  
 “You knew I loved her and you still did it! Then you cheated on her!”  
  He loved you? He loved… You? God, Dean was right! You had to stop this!  
 “SAM! For the love of God, leave your brother alone!” you screamed in the top of your lungs.  
  Sam froze. He slowly turned his head and looked at you.  
 “This was a mistake. It’s all my fault. I should have never agreed to this,” you cried and run to your room.  
 “What did she mean by this?” Sam asked his brother angrily.  
  Dean inhaled sharp and blurred out, “I knew you loved her, and I knew she loved you. You were just too stubborn to tell each other. So I came up with this plan to make you jealous,” he coughed, Sam already loosing his grip. Dean continued, “I didn’t expected it to end up like this.”  
  Sam got up and helped Dean.  
 “So, she loves me?” Sam grinned.  
 “Yeah, she does. Go and tell her everything.”

  You sat on your bed, your knees pressed to your chest. It shouldn’t have gotten this far. Then there was a knock. You stood up and went to open the door.  
 “(Y/N), can I talk to you?” it was Sam. You let him in.  
 “Yeah, sure. How’s Dean?”  
 “He’s been better. But he’ll be ok.”  
 “Sam, what you said ther-”  
 “It was true. I do love you,” he said smiling.  
  You grinned and hugged him tied. He immediately wrapped his strong arms around you. He smelled so good.  
 “I was so scared to tell you and see what happened. If I only had listened to Dean. He wouldn’t be all beaten up right now.”  
 “He will be alright, (Y/N). Don’t worry about him,” Sam chuckled.  
 “Sam, I love you,” you said quietly.  
  He pulled a little so he could look in your eyes. He lifted your chin and leaned in. Hut touched your lips with his. So soft and warm.  
 “I love you, too! So much,” he lifted you in his arms bridle style and put you gently on your bed. Then he snuggled next to you and cuddled with you all day.

  Dean? Dean was fine. He was happy that the two most important people in his life were finally happy and together. He was going to have some bruises the next few days but it was you and Sammy. It was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Requests are OPEN! x)


End file.
